I Never Expected it to be You
by TeeFly
Summary: Betty and Connor run into each other in Paris...and both are a little more attracted than they would like to admit! Hope you enjoy!
1. Funny Seeing You Here

**A/N: **Okay so this fan fiction is a little random and I know it would never happen, but I always wanted to read a Connor/Betty fanfic and since nobody else would write it I decided to…hope you enjoy!

**Funny Seeing You Here**

"Mija, I just don't feel like it is safe for you to go off to Paris by yourself, even if it is for work." Ignacio stated still worried that she would be alone.

"Papi, you worry too much. I will be fine, and I will only be alone for the first two weeks, because that is my vacation time, but then Daniel will come when it gets closer to the show." Betty smiled trying very much to calm down her father, though she had to admit she herself was a bit frightened.

"Why can't Daniel go with you now?"

"Because it is my vacation, not his. And besides he wants to spend as much time with Molly as he can, and the doctors don't want her to fly right now." She said embracing her father with a quick hug. At that moment the cab driver honked his horn signaling his arrival at the residence.

"Well I got to go Papi, love you! Tell Hilda and Justin I love them too, I will call you when I get there if I can." she smiled waving goodbye.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Betty couldn't believe her eyes when she stepped off the plane and into Paris. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen, more so than she had ever imagined it would or even could be. The lights are what took her by surprise the most. It was so bright, but in a different way than New York, it was a different kind of astonishing light, an almost subtler kind.

Betty found herself staring out the window as her driver took her to the hotel in which she was to stay. She wondered what kind of hotel it would end up being since Daniel had refused to let her and booked it himself. She assumed he wanted to surprise her with some nice extravagant hotel, the kind stars like Marlon Brando and Elizabeth Taylor stayed in back in the day. So she was equally surprised and excited when she discovered that the hotel he had booked for her was really and old inn, the kind she had been reading those books about before she knew for sure if she was going or not. She made a mental note to thank him when he arrived.

Her room was beautiful and had an extraordinary view of the Eiffel Tower. She smiled and decided to make right on her word and call home. When she had assured her Dad she was fine, she decided to call Daniel.

"Daniel Meade." he answered in what she always joked was his 'work voice'.

"Betty Suarez." she smiled.

"Hey Betty, you got there okay huh?! So how are you liking Paris?" he stated glancing over at Molly who was watching Bones, and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh Daniel it is so amazing, the most beautiful place on Earth!" she squealed.

"You haven't seen Greece, that is like heaven." he smiled through the phone.

"Maybe one day I'll see it and tell you if I agree, for now though Paris is definitely good enough for me!" she squeaked again. Daniel would be willing to bet money she was jumping up and down, and if somebody had gotten in her way they had probably gotten a free hug today.

"I'm glad, so how do you like the accommodations?!"

"Oh my gosh Daniel, they are incredible! Thank you so much for this, I will never be able to repay you."

"Betty, please, you have already more than repaid me, if anybody owes anybody something in this its me, so just have fun. And watch out for those French men, they are charming and sneaky, don't let yourself be fooled by their 'cute' accents." he stated, like Ignacio, not feeling too comfortable that Betty was in a foreign land alone.

"I won't, I promise." she stated smiling against the receiver, what was it with men and their need to protect?!

"Well good night, Betty, have a great time. See you soon!"

"Good night, Daniel, see you." she said hanging up the receiver and going off to bed. Tomorrow she was going site seeing and it was going to be a long day. Little did she know how eventful the next day was going to be.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Betty walked into the little diner down the street from her hotel room. She smiled at the little French boy who reminded her so much of DJ, if he had been around five. She had promised DJ they would go see him when Daniel arrived. She was actually excited about it, she missed that kid more than she thought she would. It was almost like having Daniel around at that age. She laughed thinking about how bad Daniel must have been at that age, kids who are as adorable as he was and have money, never get properly disciplined. Betty was so caught up in her amusing dream that she didn't even notice him sitting in the corner of the café looking at her attentively, waiting for the right moment to approach her. Once Betty had gotten her coffee, she decided to go to the veranda to drink it so she could observe the city passing her by. When she arrived she noticed she was alone out there, something that didn't phase her because she had gotten up quite early and the French perhaps were late sleepers. She didn't even notice him following her outside until she felt someone lean into her from where she stood overlooking the river. She turned around quickly frightened and was shocked by who she saw looking down at her from only a few inches away, with a slightly unnerving grin.

"Connor?!" she squeaked with complete and utter surprise and fear. He merely smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Betty." he said in that accent of his that had at first made Betty a little weak in the knees if she was being honest.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding out from the cops?" she questioned slightly afraid.

"That's why I'm in Paris, Betty, honestly a smart girl like yourself should know that. They wouldn't expect to find me here, besides I've got a lot of friends in law enforcement here, makes it easier. The real question is why are you here?" he stated raising an eyebrow as if to emphasize the impossibility of their meeting.

"I'm on vacation." she said quickly.

"You can't afford to vacation in Paris, let me guess, knight in shining armor Daniel Meade, is paying for this for you, even though, rumor has it, he can't even barely pay to keep the magazine afloat now a days." Connor smiled at this, like he felt a sense of accomplishment knowing his former 'friend' was struggling.

"Actually the magazine has turned around and is making quite a lot of money, thanks to Daniel and Wilhelmina financing it with their own money, we managed to stick it out, and now we are on our way back to the top." Betty noticed a slight reaction at Wilhelmina's name, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had arrived.

"Danny Meade saves the day once again huh?" Connor stated bitterly.

"Connor I know Daniel stole Molly from you and that makes you mad, but why do you have to be so mean to him. He really is sorry for that." Betty stated, once again attempting to fix a problem. One that was at this point beyond repair.

"Betty, I'm not mad at Daniel for stealing Molly. I have hated men like Daniel Meade long before any girl got in the way. It is the way these people act, like they are better than you, like you aren't fit to spit on their shoes, one day I got sick of it and decided to do something about it, if that makes me a bad guy than so be it, but let me tell you if I go to hell I'll be seeing a lot of them there with me." Connor stated getting closer to Betty while he spoke.

"Daniel isn't like that you haven't known him in a long time, he's changed." Betty argued, but she wasn't sure how effective it was, Connor was now so close that he had scooted her into the railing and was mere inches away from her, his body pressed up against hers.

"He hasn't changed very much. Think about it, how great of a guy can he be if he stole his friends fiancée. I know you want to believe the best in him, but its time you stopped seeing the potential and starting seeing the reality of it. Betty you are a nice girl, so I feel like I should warn you, get out while you can. This industry, these people, they can turn you into somebody you don't want to be."

"Not to be mean, but why would I take advice from you. You framed me for embezzlement, threatened my family and my best friend, and tried to ruin my life." she stated her voice getting a little louder and her face getting a little bit closer to his.

"Because believe it or not, I use to be just like you." he whispered, now so close to her lips that she felt the rush of air that escaped at his words. And then he walked away. He just left. Betty stood there for a moment dazed and confused by what had just occurred. She had run into Connor, and she hadn't yelled or called the police like she thought she would. He hadn't kidnapped her or threatened her like she expected either, but rather warned her. Told her to get out before she turned into one of them. Betty wasn't sure what was going on, the only thing she was certain of was that she needed to speak to him again. And she wasn't entirely sure why.

* * *

Okay so that is my first chapter, I'm not sure if it is any good…hope you enjoy, tell me your feelings on a Connor/Betty fic. Random?! Interesting?! You tell me…just click the little button!


	2. Can't Get You out of my Mind

**A/N: **I tried to make this update as quick as possible, school has been INSANE though…this chapter is mostly meant to be a 'filler' chapter and to let you know how Connor and Betty are feeling, it is REALLY short, but my next one will be longer I promise…anyway hope you enjoy!

**Can't Get You Out of My Mind**

*Connor's POV*

Connor sat on the veranda of his hotel room that was overlooking the beautiful city of Paris. The only thing that should be running through his mind was the beautiful women on the streets below and the money he had somehow escaped New York with. Money that made him one of the most powerful men in the city. So what he couldn't figure out was why she was the only thing that stuck out in his mind since he got there.

Why was he stuck on the image of her bright smile when she had correctly ordered in French at the café, or the way her brown eyes shone like dark chocolate in the glow of the early morning light. What was it about her that had drawn him in and why now? Jealousy? Maybe, he knew how close she and Daniel were and to take her away from him, to bring Daniel's confidant and closest friend to his side would be interesting. Lonliness? It was possible, he had missed Wilhelmina since they broke up, but that was months ago and he was over it now, so that was less probable, but it ran deeper than both of those things. Before he'd walked away he thought he'd seen a flicker of understanding cross her startled face, and being understood by someone like her, reminded him, if only for the briefest of moments, the man he used to be before he'd let greed and hate run his life. And if he was honest with himself, he missed that guy.

Connor stood up and walked inside, he had to run into her again. Just one more time to make sure it wasn't a fluke, and if it turned out to be more he'd take it from there. He momentarily let the thought that this was a bad idea cross his mind, but pushed the thought out as quickly as it had come. He wasn't allowing anything to talk him out of this new and exciting adventure, not even himself…

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCCBCBCB

*Betty's POV*

Betty wasn't positive about how long she'd been walking the city streets, in fact she wasn't sure about anything much anymore. Ever since Connor's sudden reappearance in her life that morning things seemed more complicated than she'd anticipated. She hated Connor for what he had done to Daniel didn't she? She thought she did but now she wasn't so sure and that scared her. It made her question what kind of friend or even person she was. Betty knew what he'd done was wrong and he'd even threatened her, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to hate the man. Maybe it was believing the best in people or the optimism she prided herself on, but something in her gut told her that the man who did that wasn't the real Connor Owens. Something in his eyes when he had talked to her that morning told her there was more to him than that. He was grey area, misunderstood, and for some unknown, and yet known, reason Betty wanted to be the one to figure him out.

* * *

Like I said it was short, but what do you think?! Like where the story is going?! Click the button and REVIEW!!!!


	3. Who Knew

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, but I have been out of town for the past week. So here is the next chapter. Hope it was worth the wait, enjoy!

**Who Knew**

Connor wandered aimlessley around Paris feeling slightly ridiculous that he hadn't developed a more sophisticated plan. After all Paris was a large city he couldn't really expect to randomly run into her again. He needed to think. He needed a plan. If this was his very first trip to the beautiful Paris, France, where would his first stop be? It suddenly hit him and he wasn't sure whether he should be relieved it had finally come to him, or if he should feel stupid that it had taken so long to realize it. The Eiffel Tower of course, he had always heard Americans going on and on about its unparralleled beauty and magnificance. He decided he would venture there first, and if that was unsuccesful he would see if some of his old 'friends' could be persuaded to help him in this search.

Once he arrived at the Eiffel Tower he spotted her almost immediately and for a moment he wondered if this had all been a trap. After all she had been shockingly kind to him earlier and he knew how close she and Daniel were, and though he found it difficult to imagine her being purposely decietful, he wondered if she would do it for Daniel, her boss, her best friend. He was still skeptical as he slowly made his way over to the blanket on she she sat, staring up at the landmark above with sheer wonder and joy in her eyes. He wasn't sure why her beautiful brown eyes captivated him, but they possessed a certain spark that couldn't be denied.

"Is this seat taken?" he questioned, noting her slight jump at the sound of his voice.

"I guess not." she said looking up at him uncertainly. He was dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt that did wonders for his eyes, and a pair of classic black Converse. Betty had never seen him looking so relaxed, or she noticed so attractive.

He sat down next to her, careful to calculate his distance so he would be neither too close nor too far from her. "I thought I might find you here."

"How?"

"Well this is your first trip to Paris, and the Eiffel Tower is usually everybodies first stop in the city."

"Oh are we all that predictable?" she said uncertainly.

"Pretty much." he smirked back at her in a way that unnerved and yet calmed her all at the same time. She had never encountered that particular trait before and found it intriguing.

"Can I ask you something, Connor?" Betty questioned turning slightly toward him, her eyes once again capturing him. He was beginning to think she had an unfair advantage.

"Why Daniel right?"

"Well its just you said it wasn't about Molly, that it wasn't even neccesarily about Daniel, that it was about all the rich people who think they are better than everyone else. So if that is true, I just need to know, why Mode, why Daniel?" she finished looking up at him in much the way a child looks at a puzzle they are trying to figure out. He found it cute and endearing she thought him worthy of figuring out.

"You want the truth, it was easy. Daniel is a very trusting person, which in life is a great quality to have, in the magazine business not so much. Which brings me to my second reason it was so easy, Daniel is still quite naïve to the way this business works, he knows more than the average lamen, yes, but not enough still. And the easiest reason of all was his preoccupation with his newest romance, Molly. You see when a man falls in love he gets very wrapped up in that and sometimes forgets about everything else. So there you have it I guess. I probably sound like a horrible person to someone like you, but I did what seemed right to me at the time." and when he finished his mini-speech he looked up and was shocked to see understanding emmitting from her eyes rather than anger or disgust.

"I don't think you are a horrible person. Misguided, confused, and your sense of right and wrong could use a little tweaking, but you aren't horrible." she smiled up at him.

He found he couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, I think."

"Can I ask you one more question." Betty stated quickly, this time in a more nervous tone, one she hoped he didn't pick up on.

"Well I'm pretty sure even if I said no you would ask, so go ahead." he responded leaning back on the blanket and looking up at the beautiful site before him.

"Why did you come here looking for me?" she inquired, her voice becoming so quiet toward the end she wasn't sure he had even heard her utter it.

"That's a tough question I don't really even know the answer to. Something happened this morning when I saw you, and I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since. I just had to see you again to find out if it was a fluke or something a little more permanent."

"And?" was the only response her mouth could muster.

"I think something more permanent, but I still don't understand it. No offense, Betty, you are beautiful, very beautiful, but you aren't usually the type of girl that attracts me, but today the only thing I haven't been able to get out of my mind is you."

"The same thing happened to me. Believe it or not I don't usually go for guys like you, but ever since I ran into you at the café I can't stop thinking about you. And I know this is wrong in so many ways, it could hurt Daneil and Wilhelmina, and possibly my family, but I can't stop thinking about you. And I'm not sure I want to." and when she turned to face Connor she noted his eyes were filled with the same fear and excitement as her own must be.

"So what do you purpose we do?" he questioned in that adorable accent that melted her heart.

"Well before anything, I think we should get to know each other a little better. Over say, coffee?"

"Sounds good to me." he smiled. "Lead the way."

"What you mean like now?" Betty stated shocked.

"Why waste another minute?" he responded winking at her, which caused her to turn a very adorable shade of pink, another quality he found quite cute.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

An hour later they sat at the café laughing and genuinely enjoying each others company. They had both been surprised at how easily the conversation flowed. Betty had learned a good deal about Connor, and was finding it harder by the minute to attempt in the slightlest to resist him. She has learned he loved to dance and was quite accomplished at it, and though he didn't readily admit it, he enjoyed some romantic comedies, and apparently he was a great surfer, he even offered to teach her sometime. But she was still on the fence about that one. Something else she learned about him was he enjoyed picking fights.

"I'm telling you Karate Kid was the best, hands down!"

"No, Say Anything, how does it get any better than that?" she questioned smiling.

"Have you ever seen Karate Kid?"

"Well no, but…" she protested.

"What? Your kidding you have to see it, it's a classic!"

"Fine, I'll watch it, but I make no promises about it being my favorite."

"Just watch it and then you can talk to me." he smirked with a twinkle in his eye. And unbeknownst to both of them everyone else in the restuarnt had turned their eyes toward the couple and were watching with amusement and wondering how long they had been dating.

"Contrary to your belief you don't know everything." Betty whispered inching closer to him over the table.

"Not everything, but close." he whispered back, taking a que from her and inching closer as well, toward her now tingling lips.

And just when Connor was about to close the distance her phone rang causing both to jump back in shock. Betty looked down at the caller ID and back up at Connor.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this."

"Its fine. I'll go pay."

* * *

LOL so I know it's a random place to end a chapter, but if I didn't end it there it wouldn't be such a cliffhanger, who is on the other end of that call?! Care to guess?! Leave a review and a guess, the button is right over there!


	4. Kiss Me

**A/N: **It didn't take me as long to finish this chapter as it did the last one, I have had some down time lately to write so here goes, hope you enjoy it.

**Kiss Me**

Betty glanced at her phone but wasn't surprised when the caller ID, which read 'unknown caller' after all Daniel had told her he would probably be with Molly on a visit to her parents house and he didn't know if his cell phone would work in such 'shity' reccepion areas. She assumed it didn't and he had called her from a landline. And for once Betty was wrong.

"Hey!" she said perkily thinking it was Daniel with some other greetings or otherwise fun and interesting news to share with her.

"Betty?" the voice stated timidly and at once she recognized it. It both upset her and made her sad that he would phone after all this time.

"Henry?" she responded confused.

"Yeah its me. How have you been?" he questioned awkwardly.

"Henry stop trying to make small talk, why did you call?" she said trying to grasp what he could possibly have called her for.

"I just…I heard things are going really good for you, I just wanted to say congratulations." he stamered.

"Oh, well yeah they are thanks I guess." she stated still a little shaken up by the sudden call from her ex. At this point Connor came up from behind her and wrapped her in a very tight hug.

"Are you ready?" he questioned almost purring.

"Just a minute I'm still on the phone." she whispered back her mind temporarily uncaring of who was on the other end of the line.

"Who was that?" she heard Henry question suspiciously.

"That would be none of your business Henry, but if you must know he is a guy I'm sort of kind of seeing right now." she responded with as much courage as she could muster. She found it odd that Henry was the first person she was telling about her and Connor, but he was the first to ask and probably the one who would need the least explanation about it.

"Oh, well I'm…happy for you." he responded unconvincingly, and Betty was relieved to find she didn't care. If Henry wasn't happy for her that didn't really matter, she was happy. And that was the first time Betty knew for sure she was finally over Henry Grubstick and she was very excited about it.

"Well thanks. Listen Henry it was good talking to you but I have to go, I'm kind of in the middle of something. Bye." she finished quickly hanging up before she could get a response.

"Who's Henry?" Connor questioned as she turned toward him.

"An ex-boyfriend of mine, it is really strange that he would call out of the blue like that I haven't heard from him in like a year." she said truly baffled by his strange call.

"I'm not sure I like this Henry guy." Connor stated as he grabbed Betty's hand and made his way out of the café with her. He found he liked the calm happiness of being with Betty, it was very refressing after the dog-eat-dog of Wilhelmina.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, I have no plans to see Henry Grubstick again…EVER." she finished sighing with relief. Something about being with Connor calmed her down, made her relax. She briefly wandered if it was his sexy accent, but laughed internally at the thought.

"So what would you like to do now?" Connor stated going in front of where Betty was walking and stopping her in her tracks.

"Honestly I'd really like to get a shower, I feel kind of disgusting after the long day I've had." Betty stated feeling kind of guilty. She wanted to spend more time with Connor but she knew she needed some rest. And she needed to make sure all of this wasn't some really strange, but wonderful, dream.

"Well let me walk you back to your hotel at least okay." he questioned with a confidant smirk.

"Sure." she smiled grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together once again.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

It took them about thirty minutes to arrive at Betty's hotel, in those thirty minutes they talked some, but mostly flirted a lot. Betty learned that Connor had the absolute most seductive voice she had ever heard, just listening to him speak she wanted to tear his clothes off right then. But she restrained herself.

When they finally reached Betty's hotel she found herself wanting to somehow prolong the encounter, she was very tempted to invite him upstairs but she knew how that would look and as sexy as Connor was she wasn't the type of girl who would sleep with him…yet. They had just had their first official date after all.

"So this is where you are staying?" Connor questioned somewhat skeptically, he wasn't sure if this was the safest place to stay.

"Yep. Daniel knows I love to study old places of a city, you know find the history, and he found this place, its beautiful isn't it?" she stated in complete awe of the history and beauty of the landmark in front of her.

"Yea, beautiful." Connor stated looking more at her than the building. Her ability to find the beauty in the simplest things fascinated him. The way her eyes shown with warmth and joy when she spoke, he wandered briefly if this would work out, he didn't see how it could with all the complications facing them, but in that moment he thought it was possible, they were possible. And that thought fascinated him. He found himself leaning in toward her without even realizing what he was doing, he thought maybe he should stop that she would be offended, but he found he couldn't, he wanted to kiss her more than anything he had ever wanted.

"Betty." he mumbled causing her to quickly turn and look at him and when she did he crashed his face into hers and pulled her close to him. Her lips were soft, supple, and somewhat spicy, perhaps from the cinnamon she drank in her coffee, whatever it was he liked it. Soon the kiss became more passionate than either had intended and when he heard the soft moan in the back of her throat he softly let his tongue run over her top lip, seductively begging for entrance into her mouth. When she granted him entrance and her tongue battled with his for dominance while she whimpered once again he didn't know if he could handle how turned on he was getting. He knew they should stop before anything got too heated and passionate for rational thought to cease so when breathing became neccesary they broke apart and Connor made sure they stayed that way, not wanting to let himself get to the point of no return.

"I had a lot of fun today, Betty." Connor managed in between breaths.

"Me too." she smiled up at him also at a loss of breath and words.

"I would very much like to do that again sometime." he smirked down at her.

"Are you asking me out again, Connor Owens?" Betty joked pushing him away and laughing.

He pulled her in close to him, so close she was engulfed by the smell of his cologne. "I am asking you to date me Betty Suarez, not just once, but a steady kind of thing." he bent down and kissed her still slightly swolen lips again, quickly this time pacing himself.

"It would be my pleasure." she smiled up at him.

"You are something else Suarez." he joked walking her to the door of her building and holding it open.

"Right back at you Owens." she smiled walking in the building.

"Goodnight." he smiled as she disappeared from his site.

"Goodnight." she whispered as she got on the elevator and made her way up to her room. Today had been nothing like she imagined and yet it had been more than she had bargined for. Paris, the city of love, she had never believed it until now.

Walking toward his hotel and trying to clear his mind Connor couldn't help but think of her. He didn't know why she excited, confused, intrigued, and attracted him so much, but it added to her sexiness, her charm. He didn't know if he wanted to figure Betty Suarez out, he liked the mystery too much.

* * *

Well that chapter was basically just to bring you the kiss, also no offense but I'm not really a Henry fan so if I made that part seem strange to you or whatever its just I wanted them to finally close the door on Henry Grubstick once and for all and what better way to that than with Connor Owens anyway…enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it?! If so leave a review please, tell me what you think…suggestions?!


	5. Is it Love?

**A/N:** It seems I'm always apologizing for taking so long to write, anyway I was** VERY **happy with all the reviews I received last chapter. I had no idea there were so many Betty/Connor fans besides me! Good to know I'm not alone in this random, but interesting pairing! Anyway here is the next installment, hope you all enjoy it very much!

**Is it Love?**

Connor slowly made his away across the empty, dark hotel room. It was 2:00 am and he held a scotch in one hand and his robe in the other. As he opened the window to let the chilled night air hit his heated skin he took a deep breath feeling like his mind was finally free to ponder the events of the past two weeks objectively.

He had to laugh at himself a bit, feeling he must look odd sitting on his veranda, sipping a scotch, and just staring out at the city before him at this late hour. But he always found it calming and thought inducing to sit alone and contemplate things. Right now his main thoughts centered around an eccentric girl from Queens, who in the past two weeks had done an excellent job of stealing his heart. He wasn't sure if this realization excited or frightened him. He was absolutely certain, so certain that he could feel it in every fiber of his being, that he was falling head over heels for Betty Suarez, but something else that he was just as certain about was how completely and utterly insane it was. Even if he looked past the fact that he was a 'fugitive' and she was supposed to hate him, he wasn't sure if they made sense in any logical way. Problem was when love is involved logic rarely applies, which is probably why he found himself not really caring about the problems they were most likely to face in this strange thing called a 'relationship' he knew he wanted to face them, if at the end he could still be there holding her hand.

He was suddenly torn from his thoughts by a very quiet knocking on his door. Checking his watch just to make sure he wasn't crazy and it really was a little after 2:00 am, he made his way over to the door of his out the peephole he was both shocked and relieved to find the current object of his affection standing on the other side. Amusement quickly lead to curiosity and he opened the door.

"Fancy seeing you here." he smiled down at his girlfriend, whom he thought looked rather cute all flustered.

"I know its late but I just had to talk to you…were you up?" she questioned noticing the open sliding glass door that led out to his veranda.

"Just doing a little bit of thinking." he shortening the gap between them with each stride.

"Sounds dangerous." she teased smiling up at him with a genuine look of trust and love.

"Maybe a little, most girls find dangerous sexy, do you?!" his voice doing that raspy little thing it got when he spoke in a whisper.

"Everything about you is sexy." she said standing on her tiptoes to give him a seductive and passionate kiss. Breaking it before things could get too heated and her complete train of thought was gone, she smiled.

"I came over for a reason." she stated breaking free of his arms and taking occupancy in one of the magenta colored chairs that decorated his lavish room.

"Yes, what was your reason?" he questioned sitting in the chair opposite her. She looked at him apologetically and began.

"Well as you know my trip to Paris isn't just a vacation, it is also for work. I know we haven't really talked about it but Daniel arrives tomorrow and I just wanted to know what you wanted to do about it? Him?" she finished rather quickly and quietly, a lot quieter than Betty usually was which told him she was nervous, frightened, and slightly confused by this whole situation. She wasn't the type of girl who dated people her friends despised, much less a criminal. Dealing with this kind of situation was completely new to her, and to him honestly, it wasn't like he was a master at this sort of thing.

"Well, Betty, I think we should just tell him. Honesty is the best policy as you Americans say right?" he questioned attempting to make light of the conversation, he felt like a dark cloud was appearing over his rainbow and he didn't like the prospect.

"That's true, and I know we should, it's the right thing to do. It's just you don't know how angry he is going to be. What if he never speaks to me again? I mean I'm his best friend and I betrayed him. That's not something people easily forgive, especially not Daniel." she stated looking up at him with fear clouding her beautiful brown eyes, she was thinking back to the last time Daniel felt she betrayed him, shortly before his father died. Daniel didn't forgive easily, and he didn't always lisen to reason. That scared her.

connor's heart was aching for her, he hated to be the reason she was feeling like this."Daniel is an idiot, Betty, but even he is smart enough to see what a great thing he has being your friend, he isn't going to give that up because you are dating someone he doesn't like. You can explain it to him, you can make him understand, I know you can." he smiled.

"Well Daniel isn't an idiot, Connor, but anyway I think you are taking for granted how hard it is going to be, how much explaining it is going to take. How do you explain that you went on vacation and in two weeks you fell in love with the guy who stole all your best friends money and left his company almost in ruins?" she inquired looking exasperated, but everything after the word _love _had been lost on him.

"Did you just say fell in love with?" Connor questioned not daring to let himself hope he had truly heard the words he had been longing to.

Betty was at a loss for words at that moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him the truth and found herself unable to speak, instead she decided to just nod and look down at her feet, that way if he rejected her she at least wouldn't have to see it.

Connor put a finger on Betty's chin and lifted her face to his, kissing her slowly and gently. "Betty Suarez you just made me the happiest guy on Earth. I love you too." he said smiling and enveloping her in a tight hug.

Betty couldn't help but smile as he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Suddenly they heard music, it was coming in from the window, someone downstairs must be playing it. They couldn't distinguish words or phrases, just soft instruments, a piano perhaps, a guitar. Connor suddenly bowed and took Betty's hand in his pulling her close, resting one hand on her waist and the other in her free hand. They slowly began to dance.

Betty was sure she hadn't felt this happy or this content in a while. And as she stood there dancing with this incredible man that she loved, and that by some strange occurrence happened to love her in return she knew that somehow she would make Daniel understand this. He had to see how special Connor was. It wasn't like she was the only one who had done ridiculous things, after all he was engaged to Molly, Connor's ex-fiancé, how upset could he be that she was with Connor now? Betty thought she could make him understand, but little did Betty know how difficult of a task lay before her.

* * *

Okey dokey gokey so that is the chapter…they love each other, cute right? Not cute? What do you think? Next chapter Daniel arrives, and he is NOT happy about this…intrigued, leave a review! It makes my chapters go faster! Hope you enjoyed, and hope you have a happy Easter :)


	6. Betrayal Seems Like too Kind a Word

**A/N:** I owe all of my amazing readers a **HUGE** apology for taking so long to update. I was kind of busy, but honestly really I was just caught up in American Idol and forgot about this story for a bit, then Harry Potter enchanted me! I'm sorry I get distracted easily it would appear. Hope you still care about it enough to read this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh and warning, this chapter seems to have some cussing, but I felt it was appropriate, it wouldn't be all happy if this actually happened, would it? Also you have no idea how hard it is to keep this Connor/Betty and not turn it into Detty. My words seem to long to take it there.

**Betrayal Seems Like too Kind a Word**

Arriving at the hotel he had found for Betty, Daniel got out of the limo and stretched his legs. He took a deep relaxing breath. He loved Paris. Everything about the city was beautiful, and he was more excited than he could say to see his best friend and share with her all the good things that had happened since she had departed from their own beautiful city. It was a miracle, something he had always believed in but never actually experienced. For a little bit he didn't allow himself to believe what the doctors told him, after all this wasn't a movie it was real life, and things like that they just don't happen in real life. But days went by and more and more tests had been conducted, each proving the doctors suspicions, each alleviating Daniel's worry and pain. Molly was going to be fine, they didn't know what else to tell him, except every single test they had run came back with the same result. Molly was healthy. Molly was going to live.

Daniel took one more huge breath of air and took another long moment to enjoy this city. He couldn't possibly imagine that anything could bring him down off this incredible high (non drug induced ) that he had been on lately. Of course he should have known that Betty Suarez is always full of surprises.

He made his way up the stairs toward the apartment that he had made sure to double check was Betty's before getting the key, he would hate to walk in on some random person and find himself possibly arrested in another country, and with his luck that was likely to happen. He had been quick to eliminate that possibility before it had the chance to occur though. He now found himself standing in front of the door that he was now positive led to Betty's temporary apartment, there was a bright, extremely too colorful umbrella sitting in a basket outside the door, and only Betty, he knew, would ever leave such a thing lying around. He took a deep breath before putting the key in the door and he realized he was nervous, which struck him as odd. Why would he be nervous to see Betty? He was more than aware how excited he was, and though at first that emotion had overwhelmed him too, he had accepted that Betty was a huge part of his life now, his very best friend in the world, hell she was practically family. Nervous didn't make sense to his brain at the moment though, nervous indicated something he wasn't sure he wanted to face. Nervous proved how important she was to him, how much he loved her. And that thought scared the hell out of him, because it meant she had done it. She had wormed her way into his life, and now she was in there for the long haul, forever. Because Daniel Meade didn't love easily, not this kind of love, not family love, and the scariest part about this kind of love was the pain that was undoubtedly going to come along with it, because no matter how much the other person may not want to hurt you, when things are permanent, in the end they always do. If Daniel could have known how soon that pain would come, he may have turned around and walked away from the door right then, but Daniel was no physic and even if he was not even he could have predicted what laid in wait just beyond the threshold.

Daniel reached down and pulled the door open grinning like a fool as he did so, unable to contain the excitement he felt for being reunited with his best friend. But he wasn't at all prepared for what transpired next.

"Betty I grabbed us two drinks from the mini-fridge." Daniel heard from the other room, instantly recognizing the voice and registering faintly his blood turning cold at the sound. He barely had time to register the situation before Betty appeared before him, not looking at all like the victim his mind had briefly been given time to conjure. In fact she seemed to be glowing, that was until she spotted him and confusion clouded her smiling face.

"Daniel!" she shrieked after composing herself, half walking, half running toward the spot he stood, pulling him into a friendly hug when she arrived. He felt the warmth return to the room and his body at this act. "I didn't know you got in today. I would've picked you up from the airport." she exclaimed smiling at him and ushering him toward the couch, taking a seat beside him as she did.

"I know, I wanted to surprise you." he stated brightly. Momentarily distracted from the voice in the other room. His distraction was short lived however, when the owner of that particular voice stepped out of the other room and into the one in which Daniel and Betty sat. He too was wearing pajamas, carrying two drinks in his hands, and wearing an expression that Daniel took as curiosity.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daniel questioned leaping up from where he sat, anger that had been swelling for months, wishing to find an outlet.

"Daniel, look it's a long story, one you need to calm down before you hear." Connor stated, and it pissed Daniel off how calm he seemed at this moment.

"Come on Betty, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'm not going to let him hurt you. We'll call the police." Daniel stated in a tone of utmost hate for this man. But as Daniel glanced around he noticed the quick glances between them, and the fact that they were wearing pajamas, and neither seemed shocked at that fact, or frightened, or upset at all. He looked at Betty, attempting to breathe and silently hoping very much that a simple explanation could clear everything up.

"Betty…" he stated quietly, looking up at her willing her to explain, to make everything all right, silently hoping his mind had looked at the facts and drawn the wrong conclusion, as it so often appeared to do.

"Daniel," she breathed quietly and by the look in her eyes he knew he was right, and his heart broke because of it. "Please just sit down, I can explain, it's not what you think." and the pleading look in her eyes alleviated his anger, if only for the briefest of moments.

"Damn it, Betty!" he yelled causing both her and Connor to jump. "Not what I think, how dumb must you think I am? You and…him are standing in here in your pajamas, drinking some morning beverage and smiling." he made a disgusted look as he continued. "But it's not what I think huh? Then please enlighten me, what the hell is going on?"

"Daniel, I never meant for this to happen, we ran into each other and he's not like you think Daniel, he's not all bad. I just…" but the look on Daniel's face caused her to stop, he looked as though he'd been punched in the gut, and was muttering something, looking oddly like a goldfish who had been plucked from the comfort of its bowl. She hated that she would be the cause of even more pain in his life.

"Shit." Daniel yelled once more, despite her attempt Betty's words had not helped but rather made the pain and anger he was feeling intensify. How had he fooled Betty too? "Betty don't you see you are being stupid and naïve, he doesn't care about you, he is only trying to get close to you so he can get close to me, and in turn Molly. Or my company, though I can't imagine why'd he want that now!" Daniel finished, and the look on Betty's face told him he had said something wrong, her eyes were feeling with tears and she looked completely devastated, but it wasn't her but rather Connor that spoke next.

"Look here Daniel, I could care less about you, but for some insane reason Betty seems to feel the exact opposite, and you have no right to hurt her like you just did. I won't allow it." he said coming closer to Daniel and looking rather menacing, which only angered Daniel further more, what right did this jerk have to tell him how to treat his best friend, he was the one who would end up hurting her!

"Me hurt Betty, are you fucking joking? You are the one who is using her! I care more about her than you ever have or will!" Daniel yelled now face to face with Connor.

"I'm not using her anymore than you are, and if you care about her at all you will hear what she has to say!" Connor yelled back just as loudly.

"Daniel, Connor!" Betty stated at that moment, loudly enough to force them both to jump backward in response. "Sorry." she muttered, when they both looked at her questioningly.

"Okay Betty, you have 30 seconds to explain and they start now." Daniel said very loudly, not really giving a damn what she had to say, how could she explain her way out of this one?

"Daniel, I'm so sorry. I ran into Connor on my first day here and I told him off for what he did to you, but then he said something that stuck me and I had to talk to him again…he was hurting Daniel, he needed someone to listen, to care."

"Damn it, Betty you don't have to fix everyone! Some people don't need or want that! And he sure as hell doesn't deserve it." he said, but she continued as though uninterrupted.

"So I did, and he explained that he didn't want to hurt anyone, he just found you an easy target." at that Daniel let out a loud grunt, she continued. "I told myself to be careful and he was a conman, but the more time I spent with him, the more I could see of who he really was, underneath that protective layer, and that is the guy I fell in love with." she ended, looking down, fearing what would come next.

"FELL IN LOVE WITH?" Daniel roared. "Betty honestly how fucking stupid do you have to be to fall in love with Connor Owens, he doesn't give a shit about you, he is only using you, Betty's he is going to break your heart!" Daniel had finally come to his boiling point, why couldn't she see how completely childish she was being.

"Don't you dare…" Connor began before Betty cut him off, her voice quivering with tears.

"Stupid? Why is it that whenever I fall in love with someone, you always say they are going to break my heart and it's stupid! But when you go after other people's fiancées you are following your heart, and it's okay?" she said allowing anger to rise in her as well.

Daniel stood there momentarily at a loss for words yet again. Betty had called him out before, but never quite like this, never stood up with someone else against him.

"That was different. Molly is different." he began.

"Why Daniel? Why the hell was Molly different? Oh wait that's right, because it's you, and you are Daniel Meade so you shouldn't have to go by the rules the rest of us mere mortals have to! You have your own code of conduct, and the rest of us be damned!"

If Daniel had been shocked before he was flabbergasted now, Betty didn't cuss, it just wasn't like her. He knew she was angry, but what the hell was wrong with her, she didn't have a right to be angry, he wasn't dating someone who had hurt her, she was dating someone who hurt him.

"What is wrong with you Betty? You are refusing to see reason! He doesn't give a damn about you, I don't care what he has said, he is only using you. How perfect was his plan, think about it. It's the ultimate betrayal, he'd have the perfect revenge against me, I took Molly from him and he took you from me. But he isn't planning on sticking around, once you've served your purpose, he'll dispose of you, he'll leave with a broken heart and nobody to pick up the pieces!" Daniel finished.

Betty looked outraged, sad, and completely broken, and for a split second Daniel wanted to take it all back, to go back to how he had felt when he first walked through the door and saw her smiling at him, but when Connor put his hand on her arm, every ounce of pity disappeared, and all that was left was the deep sting of betrayal.

"I finally see how you see me Daniel. You don't think that he could possibly have fallen for me because of me right? I thought after all these years you had changed, but everyone is right, you are still that stuck up kid who started at the magazine all that time ago. You still see me as the ugly girl your Dad forced you to hire." and as she spoke tears were streaming down her face. "I guess it's good to know who your real friends are." she finished turning into Connor's open embrace and letting go of the tears she was attempting to hold in.

Daniel wondered how this had gotten so out of hand. Betty had completely misunderstood his point. Didn't she understand he didn't want her to get hurt. How badly she had hurt him? He needed her to understand that he wasn't that guy, that he knew Connor could fall for her, it would be only too easy. But at the moment he was too filled with anger and pain to admit any of that.

"It is good to know." he muttered, glared at Connor, turned around and left.

* * *

Okay a lot of angst I know, a lot of very bad things were said, and a lot of feelings were hurt. Let me know what you think. Reviews are like candy to me =)


	7. Best Friends? More like Soul Mates!

**A/N:** Once again it would appear I must apologize for how long it has taken me to update! Senior Year is turning out to be insanely busy! I'm very glad that you have stuck by this story however and am extremely grateful for your support. Hope it was worth the wait! I'll try my hardest to keep the updates more frequent! Lots of love =)

**Best Friends? More like Soul Mates**

Daniel stormed through the streets of Paris barely noticing the beautiful sites that generally caught his eye in this fabulous city. But one scene kept replaying itself over and over in his frazzled brain, as though it was on constant replay and there was no way he could pause it. Betty chose Connor. The rational part of his brain told him this wasn't true, the she didn't wish to be forced to make a choice at all, and that he had been the one to storm out. But he felt too betrayed to be rational at that point.

Betty chose Connor, Connor Owens, Molly's ex-fiancée, his mortal enemy. The man who single-handedly almost destroyed the company his father had built, the man whom he had once been foolish enough to call a friend. That fact stung worse than anything else. True, Connor had been a friend for a long time, but he was able to move past getting betrayed by him. Lord knows enough people he had once called friends had betrayed him in the past. This however was different because Betty was different. He had never let anyone in as completely as he had let her in, not even Molly. And the thought that she could betray that trust, the one it had taken him an entire lifetime to give it away, made him question if he would ever truly be able to open his heart up to someone else so fully.

Daniel wasn't sure how long he sat on the park bench that day, but when he finally decided to glance up he noticed the street lights had come on and the city had darkened before his very eyes. He wrapped his jacket around as a cool chill developed in the night air and slowly made his way back to his hotel, trying hard not to think of much of anything. As Daniel arrived at his destination he could still feel the sting of Betty's betrayal aching so clearly in his wounded heart.

He traveled up the elevator and down the hall toward his room still in a foggy daze. Considering for the first time how he could go about his life now that Betty would no longer be a part of it. He vaguely wondered how he had even lived prior to her arrival four years ago in a ghastly Guadalajara poncho and a smile full of braces that oddly fit her completely. He tried his hardest to imagine a life without her insane little pep talks, brightly colored outfits, and cheery disposition, but nothing seemed right. His world without her was like a rainbow with no pot of gold at the end, a meaningless show.

"Daniel…" he heard when he opened the door to his room, and had he not recognized the soft, sweet voice he might have remembered to be frightened that someone was in his room.

"Betty, what the hell are you doing here?" he questioned, the relief he felt at having heard her voice being replaced with the anger he felt was only appropriate in the given situation.

"I've been here for hours, where were you, I was starting to get really worried." She stated, not moving from the spot in which she sat while she watched him close the door and approach her, the anger in his voice echoing the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I was sitting in the city. Wait, no I don't need to apologize and I don't have to tell you where I was. I don't owe you an explanation."

"You are right, Daniel. You don't owe me anything, except the respect I deserve. Maybe you forgot but we are…were friends at one time, not too long ago." She finished, knowing she had no right to be angry, but feeling hurt just the same.

"Friends? Betty what the hell would you know about friendship? Friends respect each other, confide in each other, and friends understand that certain boundaries aren't meant to be crossed. Friends know they don't fuck their friends mortal enemy and then go out to coffee and act like nothing has changed." Daniel saw the hurt look in her eyes as his words escaped his mouth and he knew he should resend them immediately, that he never wanted to see her in that much pain, but something about the pain that she put him through made it seem almost okay to hurt her, almost.

"What? So that's how you see me now? Less than a friend because I dared to fall for a guy that you don't like? Not true because I happened to find love in the most unexpected of places. Oh wait no you refuse to see that I love him because you think I did this for sex? Or wait how did you phrase it? I fucked him? How vulgar Daniel, I really thought that you had changed, but way to prove everyone, most of all me, wrong." she cried out, tears falling from her cheeks as she spoke, and with each one that fell Daniel felt the most important person in his life slipping away from him.

"No, Betty, I don't see you like that. You want to know what I see when I look at you? I see an incredibly smart, talented, resourceful, interesting, funny, brilliant, and beautiful young woman. I see a girl who had a dream and did everything she could to accomplish it. I see someone who is loyal and kind, someone who would do anything for a friend, and a girl who always, always puts herself second if you need a helping hand. But I can't reconcile the girl that I know with the one I saw standing in front of me a few hours ago. How could this girl, my best friend, hurt me on such a huge scale? How could you do what you did, knowing it would break my heart? Just…how?" he questioned, laying his heart on the line and falling to the floor, tears rolling down his face, the unanswered question lingering in the air.

Betty's heart broke to see this man, her best friend, laying in front of her on the floor, a messy heap, and tears streaming down his face, unable to voice how hurt he truly was. Seeing Daniel in this state made her wonder how she could hurt him in such a way. She knew everything he had been through in his life. How could she of all people add onto that pain? How could she let herself be the one who broke him? She flew across the room and flung herself onto the floor near him, attempting to put her thoughts together, to explain herself in a way that made sense. In a way that didn't seem so bad.

"Daniel, I don't know what to say. I wasn't thinking. I ran into Connor and he told me everything I wanted to hear. He was a handsome, interesting man who told me that there was a time when he was just like me, that he knew what it was like to be looked down on and seen as not really equal to the company he kept. I was intrigued that a man like that would look twice at me and when he thought me worthy to go after, attractive, I was dumbfounded but I felt special. That a man as attractive as Connor Owens would think I was a worthy date made me feel giddy. He was everything I wanted, and then he was more than I expected. He was kind and attentive. He listened to what I had to say and cared. He made me feel special and I feel for him. I ignored your history and what you would say when you found out because you wouldn't ever find out. He was a fling, a guy who makes you feel special and then leaves. But then he wasn't. He fell for me too. And then you were going to come and he was going to be here and I was scared, but I thought you would understand. I thought I could reason with you, I didn't think about the pain it may cause you. I'm sorry I didn't think how I can make it up to you. What can I do to make you forgive me Daniel? I'll do anything. I promise!" and then he looked up at her his eyes shining a gorgeous blue with newly fallen tears and she knew no matter what he asked she would do it. Even if it meant giving up Connor, because Daniel Meade was her best friend, and she suddenly knew no matter what it meant, making him happy meant the world to her, even if it meant she couldn't be.

"Betty I could never stay mad at you forever. You know that. You are the one person in my life that knows me completely and utterly and still cares about me. I'd be a fool to give that up. But please just for tonight at least leave me alone and let me think. I promise you that this is not the end of our friendship. I would never do that to you, but I really need to be by myself for a while and sort all this out in my head. It's a lot to process."

Betty wasn't sure whether she was relieved or terrified, regardless she understood and wanted to whatever Daniel thought would be best for their friendship. "Okay, Daniel, I understand completely. And when you are ready to talk call me, I'll come alone. I know it doesn't always seem like it, but I need you in my life Daniel. You aren't someone I simply want to be a part of my world, you are someone I need to go on." she smiled as she noticed his eyes refilling with tears, wondering if her own tear filled eyes made her look as vulnerable to Daniel as he looked to her at this moment. She bent down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead before turning and giving him the space he asked for, she just really hoped she was right to oblige.

As Daniel watched her sway out the door he couldn't help but be relieved by the words she had just uttered. She needed him in her life as much as he needed her in his. It wasn't a one sided dependency, they were co-dependent on each other. Something about the fact that she felt he was indispensable calmed him somewhat. He was still unsure about how he was going to handle the situation she had brought them into, but he knew with her at his side, whatever happened he would somehow make it through all right. With that thought he slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep. He would think about everything in the morning when the world was full of possibilities, and coffee.

* * *

Okay so I don't really feel great about this chapter, but it is a stepping stone. They have matured so maybe their arguing has somewhat as well. Hope you enjoyed it, if so reviews would be loved!


End file.
